Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
by DarkLordWill
Summary: Brought up by Sirius and Amelia Black with his sister Susan. What if Harry was more like James? In fact what if his seven years were a bit more like James's and Lily's?
1. Chapter 1: The Black family

_I do not own anything in the wizarding world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

_This story is re-do of the Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, if Harry was more like James and his school were a bit more like his parents. _

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone<strong>

_Chapter 1: The Black Family_

It had been a very hectic week in the Black household. Why? Well that was due to two children, both eleven years old and both absolute terrors for there parents. One child may argue that he is a terror in a different way, a more creative way, but he won't deny it. Whereas the other child will argue that she is not in fact a terror and you have now angered this child into moaning for half an hour. What made it even worse for the children's parents was that they were both magical aka a witch and a wizard and they're names are Susan Amelia Bones-Black and Harry James Potter-Black.

Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black or Harry Potter for closer friends, was a thin boy, he had messy raven hair and bright emerald green eyes, he stood at a reasonable five foot and you could always find him with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. His sister opinion on him was not particularly nice, however it was not untrue, she had called her brother "vain and arragont brat of a boy" many times for the bast ten years; Harry agreed that he was a bit of a show off, he knew himself that he was good on a broom and that he was a very bright lad. Susan was just envious.

His adoptive father, Sirius Orion Black had pointed out that Harry was a spitting image of his father, James Potter down to his personality, he also had the Potter mannerisms including pushing his hand through his hair when stressed out or keeping it looking windswept for 'the ladies'. One thing that made the young Potter different from his biological father was the small scar above his right eye; this scar was shaped like a lightning bolt and was the mark left by an evil Dark Lord called Lord Voldemort.

You see, Harry Potter's biological parents, James and Lily Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween nineteen-eighty-one. James Potter had died protecting his wife and son and Lily Potter was killed protecting her son in the Nursery of there Godric's Hollow house. At the age of six, Sirius had told little Harry how his parents had gone under something called the Fidelius Charm. He did not go into great detail of the charm itself as Sirius did not think six year old Harry would understand it, but he covered the basics of what happened.

Apparently Harry's parents had gone under the charm to hide from Lord Voldemort and that the charm needed someone to keep the secret of where the Potter's lived. If you did not know the secret then you could not see or remember where the house was, even if you directly in front of it. Originally they had wanted Sirius to be the Secret Keeper as he was James's best friend. However that was too obvious, so they had used there other friend, Peter Pettigrew.

This was a cunning plan as it would make Voldemort hunt down Sirius as he was the most obvious choice. Unfortunately, there trick failed. Peter had joined Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So on October Thirty-First Nineteen-Eighty-One, Lord Voldemort had almost strolled up to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. Entered the Potter house and had murdered James and Lily before setting his wand on one year old Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort's had failed when the curse which was supposedly unblock-able and killed in an instant, had rebounded off of little Harry and hit himself. Destroying Lord Voldemort.

At first a lot of people thought it was Sirius who was the Secret Keeper, he was sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban, without a trial and it was not until James and Lily's Will two days later that had clearly pointed out that Peter was the Secret Keeper and not Sirius. He was released and all charges were dropped.

Sirius had married Amelia Bones a year later who had Susan Bones, her niece, after Susan's parents were killed by Death Eaters. He had adopted Harry by blood which allowed Albums Dumbledore to put up Blood Wards around the Black Manor to protect the family from any Death Eaters looking to avenge there fallen master. Amelia had also adopted Susan when she had marries Sirius, not by blood however.

Susan Bones-Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Bones, was a like all eleven year old girls who had a terror of a brother. Loud. Everyday since she had met Harry Potter there was either loud cries from when she was young or screams of angst that echoed around Black Manor. Susan herself had dark red hair, a slim body and was around a couple of inches shorter than her brother. Harry had always called Susan "a whiny and snobbish brat of a girl" many times. True she, like Harry was very bright but unlike Harry, she preferred to show off when absolutely needed; that means all the time when they had guests around and Harry was in the same room.

Harry's adoptive dad formerly Godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and Bones was once known as the Black Sheep in the Black Family household when he was a young boy. The Black family used to be one of the darkest wizarding families around, there was only two members of the family that were not dark like the rest. Andromeda Black and Sirius Black.

Andromeda or 'Auntie' Dromeda as Harry and Susan know her by, married a Muggleborn called Ted Tonks. This got a her blasted off the family tree, literally. Sirius was purely against the Pure-blood ideology that his mother taught him and his younger brother Regulus when he was younger. He was sorted into Gryiffndor, again Blacks were usually all Slytherins and it wasn't until he ran away from home to James Potter's house at the age of sixteen was he blasted off the family tree.

Lady Amelia Black nee Bones came from a family of Hufflepuffs. Her older brother, Gregory Bones and Susan's father, had married once out of Hogwarts; however it was in early Nineteen-Eighty-One that Edgar and his wife were killed by Voldemort himself. Thus, Amelia took in Susan. She wasn't a strict woman but she wasn't a woman to hide her displeasure at mistakes people have made. Her job was The Head of Magical Law Enforcement and her Aurors had all been at the end of Amelia Black's rages. She was now Harry's adoptive mum and a scary mum at that.

Back onto the problem of this specific week. This was the week before they headed to King's Cross station, to board the Hogwarts Express. The Black family was rushing around checking things, rereading books, buying extra equipment and generally shouting at each other. Their house elf, Bifur was fussing over Harry and Susan whilst the brother and sister were in a deep argument about whether Harry had dyed Susan's underwear completely green with the Slytherin house symbol on the front of them. Susan's loud screams could be heard all the way downstairs and Amelia sighed, Sirius of course, chuckled whilst checking Harry's trunk again.

"This is your fault Black" Amelia said with a huff, Sirius looked up surprised, he pointed at himself and put an innocent face on.

"Little old me? Lady Black, dearest wife, my soul mate, significant other, love of my life; how dare you accuse me of such terrors like Harry James Potter-Black. Whatever he did now…" Sirius smirked wrapping his arms around Amelia who still looked a little miffed; she did however melt into his arms.

"He learnt everything from you and the rest of the bloody Marauders in those diaries you gave him for his eighth birthday. I just can't believe they are going to Hogwarts. It seemed only last week that Susan released her first bit of accidental magic" Amelia sighed, her face getting an annoyed look again when Susan's angry screams drifted into the lounge.

"Ah yes, I remember, she made the whole carton of Ice Cream levitate and drop on Harry's head after he threw some at her" Sirius had a wistful look, he heard Amelia giggle in his arms.

"Harry just laughed and hugged Susan as she looked confused to how Harry had ended up with the Ice Cream on his head. At least Susan's first accidental magic was only on Harry, for the love of Merlin; Harry's affected us all!"

"Prankster at heart, turning everything blue in this house, including the cat and the House Elves" Sirius laughed as he started putting everything back into Harry's trunk, Amelia did the same.

"I couldn't bloody change anything for two days, I looked a right oddball at work, having blue skin, blue hair and blue clothes" she grumbled, Sirius chuckled again.

Upstairs was a lot less cheerful. Harry was pushing against his bedroom door as his wonderful sister kept banging on it.

"I will murder you Potter!" Susan screamed, her red hair messy, in her right hand was her Oak and Unicorn Tail, seven and half inch, firm wand and in her left was a pair of bright green knickers with the Slytherin symbol on it. Sparks bounced out of her wand.

On the other side of the door, Harry held his Holly and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches wand in his right hand and in his left, a book. _The Diaries of the Marauders: Volume 4 or Year 4_. He was paying no mind to his enraged sister as he read about how Prongs, his father, Padfoot, his adoptive father and Mooney, Remus Lupin his honorary Uncle, (Wormtail was deleted from the books automatically once he had betrayed them) had made the whole Slytherin table sing _The Beatles – Hey Jude_. They didn't get caught either. _The Diaries of the Marauders: Volume 4 or Year 4 _also explains how the managed it and what spells they had to do to accomplish the brilliant prank.

"I swear to Merlin Potter once you step out of your room, I will hex you into oblivion!" Harry heard his sister scream again.

"Love you too sister" he replied offhandedly as he turned the page which explained the timing of the prank. There was a huff then another bang on his door, Harry rolled his eyes, looked around his room and spotted his chair at his desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry whispered as he levitated the chair over to him, he stepped away from his bedroom door and placed the chair under the door knob. Nodding to himself at the secure chair leaning against his door, he walked over and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand broom that he got for his birthday, opened his window and jumped out.

Harry loved reading; he had read many books in the Black and Bones library. The books from the house of Black were mostly dark spells and instructions to dark rituals; he was not allowed to read these books until he was told he could. So he read more of the Bones family books. The Bones family was like the Potters and the Longbottoms. They were fighters. So he had a few spells in his arsenal that may hurt a little, only Sirius knew about him and these spells, however both Susan and Harry were trained in combat and Occlumency from a young age, nothing amazing, mostly told to move and dodge and the basic clearing your mind stuff but enough to hold a duel and start there protection of the mind until help arrived from adults or friends or when they were old enough to form barriers. Harry was the best at dueling and will be a dangerous foe to have when he was older; Amelia, Sirius and Susan all agreed on that, but Susan found that she was faster at clearing her mind; Amelia, Sirius and Harry agreed on this.

Harry flew down and landed at the front door, pulling his own key out of his pocket, he entered his house again. He then shrunk his broom and tip-toed into the lounge where he found his dad and mum. He noticed that his mum had finished checking his sister's trunk which was closed and near the front door ready. His trunk however was still open, he caught his dad's eyes and pulled out his broom from his pocket slightly, his dad nodded and as Harry walked up to his trunk, he slipped the small broom in. They both grinned.

"Hello dear" his mum said kissing him on the forehead, his dad ruffled his hair.

"Prongslet…!" his dad said jovially "…have you by any chance annoyed your sister?"

"I have no idea what you were on about dearest dad" Harry looked affronted.

"I see, so you haven't turned your sister's underwear green?" his mum said raising an eyebrow, Harry shook his head.

"Nope"

There was the sound of feet falling heavily down the stairs, faint grumblings could be heard. His sister was about to enter the lounge and he realized he was cornered.

'Bad tactical move Potter' he thought to himself

As his sister entered the lounge, the Slytherin knickers still in her hand and the look of annoyance on her face, this changed however when she saw Harry in the Lounge, he was trying to hide behind her dad. With an evil smirk she walked slowly towards her brother. Sirius stepped out of the way.

"Traitor!" Harry yelled and dived behind a sofa.

"Hello _dearest brother…"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Don't own nuffin of these characters 'n' stuff, tis a shame really.

_Le Diablo Blanc2: Sorry dude, already got it in mind for Harry and Hermione to be together, but do not worry, Harry will have a relationships before they get together and it will be a loooooong time before they do! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express<em>

Several days later on September first, found one Harry Potter-Black in a compartment on his own on the Hogwarts Express. Next to him was _The Diaries of the Marauders: Volume 5 or Year 5_, he had already reread through his first year texts, second and even third year, so now he was treating himself. He was planning Pranks for his first year when a there was a knock on the Compartment door. He looked up to see a pale boy with shoulder length silver blonde hair, grey eyes and a look of boredom on his face, he looked about an inch taller than Harry himself, he wore a long sleeve dark red T-shirt and black jeans with boots. Harry nodded and the boy entered and sat across from Harry. He looked a little nervous, a deep breath a minute later and Harry had a hand waiting to be shook in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy but please call me Draco Black" Draco said smiling slightly at Harry. Harry eyed the boy's hand for a second before he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Draco 'Black', I'm Harry Potter-Black" Draco froze then looked nervous again.

"I take it you don't like the Malfoy name?" Harry asked looking down at his notes on pranking and the book next to him. Draco shifted slightly then released a breath he was holding.

"I hate my family. They keep try to make me into a perfect Pure-blood racist" he said scowling at his hands. Harry chuckled making the boy look up with confusion.

"Silly Pure-bloods. My family. Well our family was once unbelievably dark, but now its all about having fun and pranking. Seriously that's what the head of house Black does" Harry laughed. Draco smiled.

"Which house do you want to be in Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked up from his notes.

"Gryffindor obviously. Bloody Slytherins are evil." Harry drawled and Draco smirked. He nodded.

"Same here! That will hopefully give my mother a heart attack, a Malfoy in Gryffindor..." Draco sneered. The two boys settled into a long conversation about everything including Pranks which made Draco get an evil look. Suddenly there was another knock on the compartment door and the boys stopped there conversation to see a thin boy with mousey brown hair, reddish brown eyes and two scars on his left cheek, he looked taller than both of the boys.

"Come in!" Harry called and the boy opened the door. He stood at the doorway looking at Draco and Harry for a minute before pushing his trunk onto the shelf above and then sitting near the window. He didn't look at Harry or Draco, he seemed to be more fascinated with the scenery outside. Draco looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Hi?" Draco said to the thin boy, the boy himself looked around startled at being spoken to.

"Hello" he said before looking outside again. Harry raised an eyebrow and closed his book and notes. He shrunk them and put them in his trouser pocket.

"I'm Harry Potter-Black and this is a new friend of mine Draco Malfoy but call him Draco Black" Harry said smirking at Draco who glared back at him. The boy at the window looked between the two boys and shifted his body to face the room.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" Neville held up his hand. Both boys shook it. Neville relaxed a bit more and the three boys started up a steady conversation again. It was an hour later after the Trolley Lady had visited and left did two new students once again knock on the compartment door. The three boys looked up to see a bushy haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and a boy with paler skin than Draco with slicked back black hair. Harry stared at the girl for a second before mentally slapping himself and waving them in.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger and this is my good friend Theodore Nott" Hermione said smiling at the three boys. The boys answered in kind with their names and asked if Hermione and Theodore would like to join them.

"I cannot wait to see Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione ten minutes later, Theodore smiled slightly at her, Draco nodded, Neville looked bored and Harry just stared at Hermione. Harry had never seen such a cute girl before, Sirius said that he will be a lady killer or a heart breaker but right now Harry felt like this Hermione Granger was an angel from above and she was the one for him. He again slapped himself mentally, his cheeks burning slightly.

"What house would you like to be in Hermione?" Harry asked getting the girls attention. She looked like she was in deep thought for a minute before giving her reply.

"Ravenclaw maybe but Gryffindor sounds nice, a place to prove that I am not scared of conflict like my younger sister Jessica keeps saying" Hermione frowned after the last bit. Harry raised an eyebrow before smiling at Theodore asking him the same question. Theodore seemed to know where he wanted to go immediately.

"Slytherin but Ravenclaw would be alright I suppose" Draco, Harry and Neville stared at the boy in shock.

'He wanted to be in SLYTHERIN?' Harry thought his eyes wide, and then he sneered at Theodore, so did Draco and Neville raised an eyebrow at his two new…friends.

"WHY would you want to be in the house full of the filthy slimy snakes?" Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Full of Death Eater or soon to be new Dark Lords!" Harry said after Draco. Theodore went red. Hermione looked shocked at these two boys instantly having a go at someone who wanted to be in a house.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Hermione asked Draco looked at her and slumped back into his seat his eyes wide and Harry's mouth was an 'O' shape. Neville smirked slightly at the apparent oddness of Hermione not knowing about Slytherin's reputation.

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked Hermione; the girl herself nodded at Hermione and Draco just sighed.

"Slytherin house is known for hating Muggleborns and having everything to do with Pureblood supremacy, most of Voldemort's…"Theodore shivered, Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy before continuing "….allies were Slytherins." He finished.

"But…but I thought the house of Slytherin was for the ambitious and cunning?" Hermione replied looking confused.

"It is" Theodore whispered, Draco heard that however and sneered at the boy.

"Shut it you filthy wannabe snake" Draco growled at Theodore. Theodore looked surprised for a second before sneering back at Draco and pulled his wand out at him. Harry instantly stood up his wand aimed at Theodore.

"Hermione, stay away from this evil filthy snake!" Harry exclaimed. Draco had his wand out by now and Hermione looked down right angry.

"You horrible boys!" she shouted surprising Draco and Harry, Neville chuckled in the corner, he was enjoying the show.

"J-just because Theo wants to be in Slytherin doesn't mean he is evil!" Hermione grabbed Theodore's arm and forced him out of the compartment, she turned and glared at Draco and Harry.

"I never thought I'd hate someone as soon as this, but you Malfoy and Potter has just proved me wrong, goodbye!" Hermione slammed the door behind her; all three boys could hear her muttering whilst dragging her trunk. Theodore sneered at them before following his friend.

"Granger is barking" Harry muttered watching as Nott disappeared with Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat back down; he put his wand back in his pocket. Harry however stared at the door, his arm limp by his side. Even though he had just had an argument with the Granger girl, he couldn't get those chocolate coloured eyes out of his head. He smiled, Draco saw this and sniggered so did Neville.

"What?!" Harry asked shaking his head and getting his concentration back. He sat down and but his wand back in his own pocket.

"You see this Neville? Not even at Hogwarts yet and Harry is already smitten for a girl!" Draco and Neville laughed. Suddenly there was a loud voice echoing down the all of the compartments of the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in fifteen minutes. Please get changed and leave your trunks and pets on the train when you get off, they will be taken to the castle for you and will be in your rooms once you have been sorted. Thank you" The train driver announced.

"Better get changed then lads!" Harry said, he pushed Hermione and Theodore out of his head and started to get changed. He couldn't wait for the sorting.


End file.
